Peashooter Zombie
}} Peashooter Zombie is a type of zombie only found in the mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2. It is the zombies' equivalent of Peashooter. It moves forward slowly and eats like any other zombie, but it constantly fires peas in front of it, hitting most plants. Each pea deals just less than a bite's damage. It, like other ZomBotany zombies, has no Almanac entry. Overview Peashooter Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Strategies As they have low toughness, just kill them however you would to a regular Zombie. However, use Wall-nuts to protect Sunflowers and other plants against their peas. If you like, use a Puff-shroom with a Coffee Bean because a Peashooter Zombie is basically a regular zombie with the same speed and health as a normal zombie that shoots peas. Peas cannot hit the Puff-shrooms, and they can easily take down a normal zombie. Spikeweed and Spikerock also work, since they cannot be hit by peas, although it may take more than one, though (especially for Wall-nut Zombies). Garlic would also work to divert this zombie into another more heavily defended other lane, although you would have to pay close attention to quickly refresh them. Gallery HD Peashooter Zombie.png|HD Peashooter Zombie Black tallpea.PNG|Burnt Peashooter Zombie DS Peashooter Zombie.png|DS Peashooter Zombie DuckyTubePeashooterZombie.png|Ducky Tube Peashooter Zombie HypnoPeashooter.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie Peashooter Zombie3.png|Peashooter Zombie on the seed selection screen Pea no arm.JPG|A Peashooter Zombie without one arm Three peas burnt.JPG|Three burnt Peashooter Zombies Ducky Pea.JPG|Ducky Tube Peashooter Zombie HypnoPeashooterDuck.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Ducky Tube Zombie IMG 1435.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie shooting forward Trivia *If the player uses a Hypno-shroom on this zombie, it will continue to shoot peas at their plants (out of the back of its head) and damage them, despite facing the other direction. **On iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, this does not happen. Instead, it fires purple-shaded peas at other zombies, which damages them, and basically works as a walking Peashooter. **This is possibly just a glitch. *Peas from unhypnotized Peashooter Zombies will not hit the hypnotized ones. *The peas from the Peashooter Zombie (and Gatling Pea Zombie) do less damage than a zombie's bite. **This is likely because most plants are weak enough that they would die almost immediately and it would be very difficult to get a proper defense up. Most plants take 16.5 peas before dying, which have almost the same damage as a Dancing Zombie. *The player can know where a Peashooting Zombie will appear, as they fire the peas before they come on the screen. *Peashooter Zombie cannot shoot Potato Mines, even when already armed, Puff-shrooms, Sun-shrooms (unless planted on a Flower Pot), Lily Pad, Spikeweed and Spikerock, because the peas fly over them. *If a pea passes through a Torchwood, the pea will not light on fire, but instead damage the Torchwood. **Perhaps this was done on purpose so that a single Peashooter Zombie could not mutilate the defense. *Strangely enough, its peas will go straight over Puff-shrooms but hit Sea-shrooms even though it is clear that its peas go over the Sea-shroom. It is unknown whether this happens purposely or if it is a glitch. This also happens with the Flower Pot. *Peashooter Zombie is always the first zombie the player encounters in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2. *All zombies in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 before the first flag are Peashooter Zombies. *In the Xbox Live Arcade version of Plants vs. Zombies, the cover of the mini-game ZomBotany is a Peashooter Zombie with the back leaves of a Repeater. *Peashooter Zombie is actually weaker than a Peashooter because the Peashooter Zombie takes ten peas before dying while the Peashooter takes 16 peas before dying. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Peashooter's head remains and does not shoot peas when it dies. *On the iOS and Android icon of ZomBotany, the player can see a stem on the Peashooter Zombie if looking carefully. *Although Snow Pea, Ice-shroom or Winter Melon slow down this zombie, it still fires at their normal rate. The same goes for the Gatling Pea Zombie. See also *ZomBotany *ZomBotany 2 *Zombies *Ducky Tube Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *ZomBotany zombies *Peashooter Category:ZomBotany zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Day Category:ZomBotany Category:Mini-game only zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies